


And They Were Roommates

by favouriteforgery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angsty?, College Roommates, Jealousy, M/M, idk i miss them, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery
Summary: Ronan meets Adam's Roommate.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 112





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE IS A JOKE I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING

“This is my dorm.” Adam says, pulling his dorm room open to reveal his roommate and semi-messy living space. “This is Spencer, my roommate.” he introduces and Ronan’s eyes narrow. Adam stares and waits for Spencer to burst into flames but it doesn’t happen.

“Hey, man!” Spencer says, standing to greet Ronan. Ronan’s shoulders square and he leans into Adam’s side slightly, clearly asserting dominance that wasn’t being questioned. “Spencer, as Adam said.” He smiles and he means it but Ronan doesn’t return the favour, his face stays blank of emotion. “Was expecting an Eve but a-“ he trails, waiting for a name to be shared. Ronan stays quiet for a moment, letting awkward silence settle into Spencer.

“Ronan.” he mutters, his hand slips into Adam’s back pocket and Chainsaw tilts her head to eye Spencer with just her right eye. Spencer nods and offers another smile, completely un-phased by Ronan’s usual standoff-ish personality. Adam slouches, thankful his roommate can handle Ronan. 

“Does she bite?” Spencer asks, pointing a finger at Chainsaw who opens her mouth slightly. She hunches down to peer at him while looking at Ronan with her other eye, clearly sensing his distaste for the pretty boy currently sharing a room with his boyfriend. “I’ve never seen a crow so big before.” he adds, raising his eyebrows with shock and awe. Ronan scoffs and scratches under Chainsaw’s chin with a finger.

“Her name’s Chainsaw and she’s a Raven.” he corrects, shooting a look at Adam that screams ‘This guy’s an idiot.’ Adam doesn’t give him a look that means anything, instead he just physically looks uncomfortable and defeated. “She doesn’t bite... hard.” Ronan adds, voice blank, trying to appease his sulking boyfriend but it does nothing.

“Oh, sorry! Never seen a Raven in real life before.” Spencer says, “Adam never mentioned a boyfriend but then again I never asked.” Spencer shrugs. Ronan tenses beside Adam and Adam grimaces. He knows how it looks, how it sounds, but it’s not that way at all. He tries to lean back into Ronan to let him know but he’s not sure the point gets across. 

“I usually keep to myself about my personal life.” Adam tells Spencer apologetically. He hated feeling like he was keeping secrets from his friends and Spencer was pretty much the only real friend Adam had made here. He didn’t want Spencer to think he didn’t trust him just as much as he didn’t want Ronan to think he was hiding him. Spencer smiles again and waves a hand dismissively, clearly not offended Adam never disclosed this to him.

“It’s cool, man!” he says, holding his smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep the space clean, I’ve been all over the place studying for this final.” he pouts. Ronan wants to cut his lips off. “Sorry to be rude but I have a class in ten minutes and it’s half way across campus, so-“ he bids Ronan a friendly goodbye and gets no response before clasping a hand on Adam’s shoulder and heading out the door, letting it shut behind him.

“What the hell was that?!” Adam whisper-shouts once he’s sure Spencer is far enough down the hall. He steps forward, letting Ronan’s hand rip out of his pocket as he stands in front of him with red cheeks and raised brows. “Spencer is my roommate, you could’ve at least pretended to be civil.”

“I’m being perfectly fucking civil.” Ronan responds, hands stuffing themselves in his pockets. Adam stares at him, clearly fed up with Ronan’s overprotective antics. “And I could say the same thing, what the hell was the hand-shoulder thing?” he questions, eyebrow quirked. Adam’s face changes from a blank stare to disbelief.

“That’s called being friendly!” he shouts again, Ronan isn’t phased by Adam’s outbursts. He’d dealt with them long before they became and thing and he was sure he’d be dealing with them for the rest of his life. “Are you seriously jealous of him?” Adam questions, Ronan’s demeanour and attitude from the hallway to the dorm did a complete one-eighty, leaving only one thing to be the obvious reason.

“I’m not jealous.” Ronan snaps, his ears turn red as he looks at his combat boots. Chainsaw is exceptionally quiet given the shouting and Adam knows it’s because she thinks the same way Ronan does. Whoever Ronan likes, she likes. Whoever Ronan hates, she hates. When Ronan’s loud, she’s loud, except when it’s directed at Adam. Ronan’s feelings for Adam outweighed the mild shouting that took place when they were together. She listened to Adam more than she listened to Ronan. Ronan was glad she couldn’t talk.

“Yeah? Why’d you put your hand in my pocket?” Adam counters, shifting his weight to his right side. “Why didn’t Chainsaw greet him like she would with almost anyone else? Why’d you practically jump on my back like Yoda on Luke?” he throws question after question at Ronan. Chainsaw ducks her head at the mention of her name, clearly knowing Adam was displeased with the bond between Ronan and her and how that played into who she was nice to and who she wanted nothing to do with.

“I’m not jealous.” Ronan says again. He doesn’t look at Adam.

“Thought you never lied.” Adam mutters, turning on his heel to face away from his extremely hot, but annoying boyfriend. He hears Chainsaw’s wings as she dives off Ronan’s shoulder and makes herself busy with something on the other side of the dorm, Ronan’s boots thud even on the carpet as he stands directly behind Adam.

“I’m sorry.” Ronan mumbles. “I trust you.” he adds, Adam’s heart thaws. “Why didn’t you mention me? What if he wasn’t okay with me crashing here against school rules, you could lose your scholarship.” Ronan asks. He can’t help but feel like Adam isn’t a hundred percent into him, why else would he have stayed quiet?

“It’s not that I didn’t want to, I’m just trying to fit in.” Adam sighs, he turns to face Ronan who is already looking at him. “I don’t have any friends here and I just assumed it’d be even harder if they knew I was Bi.” he shrugs. Adam came to terms with being Bisexual fairly quickly after the kiss in Ronan’s room at Matthew’s going away party. It had been a bit of a shock for the feelings to just snap into place the way they did but it was his fault for suppressing them for so long. Adam had been looking at Ronan long before Ronan started looking at Adam. 

“He still didn’t have to touch you.” Ronan points out, jealously looks hot on him. Adam drops his gaze and blushes. He can’t argue with it, and even if he could, Ronan would win. “Look, I don’t like being away from you.” he admits, his hand rubs over his freshly buzzed hair, Adam notes he must’ve done it just before he made the trip here. “Yeah, I can see you when I want but you’re still far away. I only get texts and the occasional call.” he grumbles. 

“I don’t like this anymore than you do.” Adam shares. He looks back at Ronan who looks delicate in his dim room. His heart aches for him, his fingers twitch and his palms sweat. After an hour of touring the school, it didn’t hit him that Ronan was really here, standing in his dorm room. “I’m happy you’re here.” he tells him, stepping forward to cuddle into Ronan’s chest. Ronan’s arms immediately wrap around him and his face finds Adam’s hair. Like a moth to a flame. Ronan was the armour that separates Adam from the world.

“I missed you.” Ronan says, it sounds like ‘I love you’. Adam tucks his face further into Ronan’s neck and presses his fingertips into Ronan’s spine. He smells like home and Adam begins thinking, why was it so important for him to leave Virginia? Ronan was there and Gansey and Blue... hell, even Henry! He wanted out because of his father but Ronan remade Virginia for Adam. 

“I missed you.” Adam replies, it also sounds like ‘I love you.’ Adam roses and kisses Ronan on the lips, soft and slow and goes back to hiding in his neck. Kissing Ronan would never get old. The pit in his stomach would never lessen, the sweaty palms would only get sweatier. He never felt love before but this was what it was like and Adam didn’t know how starved he was.


End file.
